The Sister: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: I have re-posted this with a sneek peek. Rated T. Bella OOC
1. Sneekpeek

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** or ****The Vampire Diaries****, Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith do, so please don't sue.**

**Summary: Set in NM and the Sacrifice. Bella is Klaus' little twin sister. Bella gets a phone call saying it's time for change. She gets there just curse starting to be lifted, and was also a hybrid. This is her story.**

**Pairing: BellaXDamon**

**Rated: T**

**Family: Klaus- Older twin brother (By 5 minutes)**

**Rebekah-little Half Sister **

**Elijah-Older Half Brother**

**Mikael- Step-Father (He loves her)**

**Ester-Mother- Original witch **

**Heads up: If I write name1 + Name2= Family/Friendship but if it is Name1XName2= relationship, just so didn't get confused and Bella is OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peek of Chapter: 1. <strong>

**The Sister**

**Chapter 1: It's Time!**

**BPOV: **

I cannot believe that copper-haired freak, thought I loved him! Don't make me laugh. I hate him really, he is a gay, virginal, sparkling pixie or how they call themselves, 'cold ones'. I hate the whole lot, to be honest. I then felt my phone go off. I looked at the screen to see 'unknown number' on it.

I clicked the call button and put to my ear and said, "Hello, who is this?"

The Person answered, "Hello, sister, it's time for the curse to be lifted." I knew that voice anywhere! That's Nik, my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that sneak peek of this story I will put the full chapter up when I have finished writing it down in my book. <strong>

**Review and tell me your thoughts and yeah, sorry to those people who reviewed but I was told I couldn't have the summary as a chapter.**

_**Lots-O-Luv and Huggles!**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my person. XD**

**The Sister**

**Chapter 1: It's Time.**

**BPOV: **

I cannot believe that copper-haired freak, thought I loved him! Don't make me laugh. I hate him really, he is a gay, virginal, sparkling pixie or how they call themselves, 'cold ones'. I hate the whole lot, to be honest. I then felt my phone go off. I looked at the screen to see 'unknown number' on it.

I clicked the call button and put to my ear and said, "Hello, who is this?"

The Person answered, "Hello, sister, it's time for the curse to be lifted." I knew that voice anywhere! That's Nik, my brother.

"Why Hello Nik. I didn't recognise the number. Anyone I know with you brother? Like Elijah or Rebekah?" I asked, "It has been a while since I see them last" I said quite down, "oh wait, I forgot. WE staked Bekah and Elijah doesn't like you as much as me." I said in a smug tone.

"Oh don't be smug, sister," said Nik, "I'm only calling to tell you to be in Mystic Falls within two days, or miss out on being what we truly are, and I know you have a temper from _Father._" He spat, through the phone, I can see him know, with an angry glare.

"Well brother, I have a town to compel to forget. Brother? You wouldn't have heard of a species called 'the Cold Ones'? Have you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have why?" he questioned back.

"Well, a family of Vegetarian's 'broke' my heart and I need some help snapping necks." I told him.

"Well, I only know there is two, Vegetarian _'Family' _The Denali's and The Cullens'. I have only met the Cullen's and they seem nice enough to go and break hearts. Was it the Denali's?" he questioned, sounding annoyed that someone would hurt me.

"No. It was those retched Cullens, when I met them I disliked only two of them, Edward and Alice. They basically told me what to do. The others were actually kind towards me." I told him, smiling a bit thinking of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well, sister I have something to tell you, The Cullens just moved here and seem really glum except for two, Edward and Alice, Sister dear, can you remember how to kill, a Cold One?" he said and I could just see him smirking through the phone.

"Oh yes dear brother of mine, you rip them up and burn the pieces. But Nik I need to go, I have to compel a town and go shopping, I'll see you tomorrow, and you better have blood. See you soon brother." I said to him looking at the time.

"Yes, I have to go too, I need a good drink. See you soon Isa, Love you, bye." Said Nik and I could hear him getting up.

"Love you too Nik bye." And we hung up.

(End of Conversation)

'_Yes', _I thought, _'finally I can go home and get the curse lifted from my brother and myself'_ I then went out and got in this beaten Chevrolet and I went around the town, to everyone, compelling them to forget me and Charlie, I also went up to La Push and compelled them to think there was never a Charlie and Bella Swan.

Once I had that all done it was nightfall. I went back to Charlie's house and went on to the laptop and bought a ticket for myself to go to Mystic Falls. It only cost me $250 dollars (I don't know actually how much it is I'm not American) to get from Seattle to Mystic Falls.

Once I had booked my ticket, I went to a 24-hour shopping centre, to get better clothes. But before I left I took off, my necklace, that a witch spelled for me to change my appearance, like my 'Bella Swan' disguise and my hair went back to being fair and wavy, and I looked into the mirror and my eyes went back to their beautiful blue, that both me and my brother shared.

I went out and drove to the mall, and went into Hot Topic and bought skinny jeans in a range of colours and designs, various colours of graphic tops. I also bought Jean Jackets, Leather Jackets, four pairs of converse and six pairs of high heel, in different colours and styles.

I then went to Victoria's secret and bought bras, underwear, pyjamas and slipper socks. I then went into Abercrombie & Filch and bought ten t-shirts and five hoddies, a few pairs of jeans and shorts.

I then went to Boots and got foundation, concealer, Eye-shadow, blush, lip gloss, lipstick and a load of eye pencils and liquid eyeliner.

In the end of it all, I used $463.82 altogether. I drove back to Charlie's place at 9:00pm and he was asleep on the couch when I came in. I quickly ran up to my room vampire speed, I took all of the 'Bella' Clothes and put them on the pile, on the ground. Once I had got them all, I lifted them up and noticed a floorboard was loose.

So I moved the clothes away from it and lifted it up, I then found all of the Cullens presents and everything 'Edward' related like plane tickets to Phoenix form Esme and Carlisle, pictures of me and Edward, Edward's CD and everything else.

'_That blasted little fairy princess. He put them in the last place I would think of' _I thought to myself. I took them out and shoved them into a bag and set it in a suitcase and I then lifted all of the 'Isabella Swan' clothes went out the back and burned them into ash.

I washed my hands then and I went back up stairs and I got my new clothes and put them into the suitcase on top of the bag. Except for a plain black tank top, an oversized cream jumper, black skinny jeans, black heels and a bag and some new jewellery, for tomorrow.

I also grabbed a red tank top and a pair of blue short shorts and I went to sleep.

'_Tomorrow, I'll get on my flight and I'll see Nik and have this dreaded curse lifted and maybe I can see the love of my life, if he remembers me and doesn't hate me.' _ I thought before I went into a peaceful sleep waiting for tomorrow to hurry up.

**I know this is really short and that I haven't updated this to an actual first chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I kept putting other things in front of this story that had to be done.**

**Sorry again.**

_**Lots-O-Love and Huggles**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

**P.S. Look me up on Facebook, link on my profile and link to her outfit for the next chapter as well. Don't forget to look at my poll, I made a mistake, on the ****3****rd**** February ****is when that poll is going down and I need your answers for my next chapter on that story**

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
